The present invention is generally concerned with a towing device adapted for moving small aircraft and the like short distances without utilizing any power from the small aircraft.
Towing devices have been utilized with large commercial aircraft and with small aircraft in the past. However, the towing device specifically designed for large commercial jet aircraft are not adaptable for utilization with small planes such as Cessnas, Twin Beech engine aircraft and the like. Such large towing devices are too cumbersome for such small airplanes. Moreover, small aircraft often must be moved in relatively small spaces and be able to be moved by fairly sharp turns in such small spaces. In addition small aircraft are generally very light, i.e., usually less than a thousand pounds or so and therefore there is a need for a towing device which will securely hold the small plane to the towing device so that it will not become disengaged or loose and be jerked during movement which possibly could cause damage to the plane.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a towing device for small planes and the like which allows for sharp movements in crowded areas and which securely holds the small plane to the towing device in a manner which will prevent disengagement of the plane or jerking of the aircraft due to motion caused by an insecure linkage between the small plane and the towing vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a towing device which is itself small for convenient usage and economical manufacture.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a towing device which can be utilized to move small aircraft even under adverse weather conditions such as snow and ice and the like.
A method of accomplishing these and other objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention.